This invention relates to a server and a terminal corresponding to the specification of the Internet, methods for communication used by the server and the terminal, and a storage medium for storing the methods implemented by software.
A camera control system for controlling a camera (e.g., panning, tilting and zooming of the camera) from a remote place is widely known.
In this system, even though camera control is performed via a network, a device for camera control and a client device do not depend on common specification but on unique specifications (e.g., protocol and control information).
However, in recent years, the Internet has been becoming popular with rapidity, and there is an increasing need from end users to see video images sensed by a camera at a remote place via the Internet.
Also, there is a need to obtain video images currently image-sensed at a remote place in realtime, by sequentially transferring obtained video images.
If this transfer is realized, it is possible to obtain in realtime video images of remote sights while staying at home, or even obtain video images of foreign countries in accordance to circumstances.
However, the data transmission protocol used on the Internet is a sort of file transfer protocol, in which communication is terminated upon completion of transmission of one image.
Accordingly, to transmit a moving image obtained from image sensing means such as a video camera, the file transfer protocol is not appropriate from the point of operation control of the image sensing means.